My Precious Gems
by LaurieLu9
Summary: They've been abandoned, and it seems like everyone is out to split them up. And there are only two people who can keep them together. Carby. Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

Two girls crouched together, keeping as close to each other as they possibly could sharing all of their body heat. The oldest looked horrified, her long auburn hair blowing in the wind. She looked as though she were about to faint, though you could see that she was much too strong for that. The youngest huddled next to her sister, wondering what could have made her brave sister so frightened.

The eldest looked over her shoulder, making sure that she had found them both a safe place to stay that night. They were hidden behind a dumpster in a dark alley way, it wasn't the most pleasent of places but at least it kept them hidden.

Both girls looked at each other before huddling closer, gripping onto the thin blanket that they had with them, using their bags as pillows. Eventually they fell asleep, both hungry and cold.

* * *

"No fair! Morris your cheating." Susan laughed as Morris scooped all of the jelly beans from the middle of the table toward him.

"You snooze you loose Doc!" Morris said filling up his pockets with the jelly beans he won. "Okay I have patients too see." He said as he left the lounge.

"That guy is such an idiot." Abby said giving him a look of confusion as he left.

"Tell me about it! He totally cheated, I so coulda won that." Susan said throwing her cards onto the table and sitting back in her chair and pouting her lips.

Abby laughed. "You were playing 'Go Fish'."

"What can I say? I'm competitive, I like to win." Susan laughed collecting the cards up and putting them back in the box. "Plus, Morris now has all the candy, and we have none."

Abby pulled the same pouting expression that Susan pulled before and laughed. "We'll get him back at recess."

Susan closed her eyes and poked her tongue out at Abby as Carter walked in.

"I'm sorry was it play time?" Carter asked as he opened the door.

Susan held in her laughter and composed herself. "We were just discussing how we thought that Morris cheated in a card game we just had."

"Cool what were you playing? Playing for money?" Carter asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We were playing 'Go Fish'." Susan said quietly. "And we were playing for jelly beans."

"Cute huh!" Abby said. "You should have been here for hide and go seek."

Susan playfully hit Abby on the arm. "We did not play hide and go seek. Anyway I have to get back to work!"Susan laughed to herself as she left the room. leaving Abby and Carter on their own.

Abby and Carter had both been on tenterhooks since last week, when they almost did - but they didn't, neither one really knowing what to say when left alone in each others company.

"Yeah...I'd better get ba..." Abby started to say as she headed towards the door, but was stopped half way by Carter.

"We really need to talk, this is just getting too awkward." Carter said releasing his grip on Abby's arm.

Not knowing what to say Abby just stood there and looked at the floor, knowing perfectly well that if she was to look up her cheeks would be bright red. She didn't understand how Carter still got to her like that, like she was 13 and the cutest guy in school had told her he liked her new hair cut. "I know we need to talk, but not here. What time are you off?"

"8pm. Meet at Ikes?"

"Yeah sure." Abby lifted her head slightly and smiled at him before leaving the room.

Abby made her way over to the board and looked at all the names, _'Where do all these people come from this early in the morning?' _Abby wondered to herself. Her eyes wondered over to the waiting area beyond the glass doors, where she noticed two little girls sat in a corner on their own. Abby decided to go over and check them out, they didn't look all that old and extremely thin and dirty.

"Hey there." She said cautiously, not want to startle them. "Are you two ok there?"

The youngest girl just sat there and clung ever tighter onto her sister, staring at Abby with her eyes wide open in fear. The eldest looked scared but had to stay strong for her little sister. "We're fine thank you." She said forcing a little smile.

Abby took a seat next to them. "Well you can't be perfectly fine, because you must have come to the ER for a reason." Her tone very soothing and motherly. The eldest could sense her kindness.

"It's my sister, she has a fever." The elder girl said forcing her sister to sit up and face Abby.

Abby leant closer to feel the little girls forehead, as she got closer the smell that radiated from them was malodorous. Abby placed the palm of her hand across the girls head and instantly pulled it back.

"Well you were right she does have a fever, a very high one too by the looks of it." Abby tilted her head to the side slightly and smiled. "Do you want to come through and I'll see if I can make her better?"

"Yes please."

Abby got up and the two girls follwed, Aby lead them into exam 3 picking up two charts on her way in. She lifted both of the girls up onto the gurney they weighed practically nothing, and all she could feel were their bones.

"Okay well to start with I'm going to need to know your names."

The youngest girl looked up at Abby then back to her sister, who was shaking her head.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Both girls just sat there staring back and forth from Abby then to each other.

"Okay well I'll leave you two to think about it, I just have to pop out for something but i'll be right back, so just stay here. You'll be safe."

Abby put the two charts down on the gurney and made her way over to admit, sighing she rested her hands on her hips. "Frank have you seen Wendall about anywhere today?"

"Yeah she was around here earlier, but she said something about being rushed off her feet, so if you wanna add to that you can tell her yourself."

"Okay well if you see her again, could you ask her to see me when she has time?"

"Will do."

"Thanks." Abby replied making her way back over to exam 3. Upon opening the door, she knew that the girls had been talking as the silence that greeted her was deafening. She smiled at them as she took a seat next to the gurney picking up the charts and resting them on her lap.

"I'm Opal and thats my little sister Ruby." The eldest suddenly blurted out.

Abby smiled. "I'm Abby. They're very pretty names you two have there." She said writing them down. "Now is it only a fever you have there Ruby or is there anything else aswell?"

"Well she has a fever and a really bad cough. She has asthma but this time it seems worse." Opal said. "She doesn't talk to strangers."

"Thats very wise. Okay I need to listen to your chest with my stethescope okay, so i'm just going to place it on your chest." Abby slowly advanced towards Ruby with her stethescope, her little heart was pounding so fast all Abby could hear was drumming in her ears. She moved the stethescope around to her back. "Okay Ruby I need to you to take a big deep breath in...and out...and in...and out." Abby paused for a second. "You were right to bring her in here, she has whats known as bronchitis, its not serious, its kind of like a chest infection, so I'm going to give her some cough syrup and a bronchodilator, which is just like her inhaler for her asthma. So she just needs to keep warm and drink lots and lots of water and she'll be better in no time."

Opal gave Abby a half smile, Abby could tell that there was something that she wasn't telling her. Well she knew what it was but she didn't want to just blurt it out and scare them. She was working on building their trust.

"Do you have any other clothes that you can change in to?" Abby asked looking over to the two filthy bags that they had brought in with them.

"Yeah, yeah we have some at home." Opal replied quickly. "We had better get going now though, because my Mom will be wondering where we are. Won't she Ruby, she gets really mad if we stay out to long." Opal jumped down from the gurney and helped her little sister too.

"Well we need to see your Mom, we can't give you the meds without her consent. How old are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm 11 and she's 9. But you can't see our Mom you see. Cuz, cuz she works a lot. And when she's not working shes sleeping. She works loads to look after us."

Abby took in a deep breath. "Well if you just give me a number then I can call her and ask. Okay?"

"555 438-9865"

Abby scribbled the number down on her hand. "Okay wait there just a sec and i'll be right back." Abby left the girls alone and went over to admit.

She dialled the number on the phone.

"Hello." A voice answered.

"Hi, I'm looking for Opal and Ruby's Mom. This is Doctor Abby Lockhart from County General ER." Abby said kicking herself after she realized she hadn't asked for their last names.

"Uh, I think you have the wrong number." The woman on the other end replied slightly confused.

"This is 555 438-9865 isn't it?" Abby said reading off of her hand.

"Yeah this is that number but I have no idea who you are looking for. I'm terribly sorry."

"Okay I'm sorry for troubling you ma'am." Abby hung up the phone. Abby knew then that when she was to go back into that room both girls would be gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruby hurry up!" Opal said pulling her little sister along by her arm. Ruby's little legs ran as fast as they could to keep up with her sister.

"Quick, we have to get away before they find us."

Eventually Opal stopped once she was sure they were safe, both girls sat on the ground struggling to catch their breath. Ruby's cough seemed worse, it was rattling on her chest.

"Opal it burns." Ruby whimpered holding onto her chest.

Opal dug down into her bag and pulled out Ruby's inhaler, shaking it before handing it too her. "Take two puffs." Opal instructed. "Remeber what that doctor said, you need to keep warm and drink lots of water. That'll make it better." Opal took off her sweater and pulled it over Ruby's head. "Okay I have $20 left, are you hungry?"

Ruby nodded her head, Opal took her little sisters hand as they crossed the street.

* * *

"Shit!" Abby muttered under her breath upon entering exam 3 and finding it empty. She knew she shouldn't have left them, its happened before. She's been given some random number and the persons just up and left. But usually the person is a drunk or someone looking for some free drugs. But these were two little girls. Abby couldn't quite work them out, but she did feel sorry for them anything could happen to them out there. It was freezing out, and neither of them had much clothing. 

"Uh Frank." Abby called as she left exam 3. "Have you seen two little girls around here? Kinda dressed scruffy, one had long auburn colored hair the other had brown wavy hair."

"The little one oriental looking?"

"Yeah! Thats them. Did you see where they went? Abby asked.

"The left when you were on the phone."

* * *

"Okay this has to last us for at least a week." Opal said stuffing a loaf of bread and a multipack of chips into her bag. 

Ruby nodded her head in agreeance. "When are we going to see Jade again?"

"I don't know, soon I hope. But when she's back everything will be okay I promise." Opal smiled at her little sister, wrapping her arm around her.

She'd have to find them somewhere to stay for tonight, it was only 1pm so she had a bit of time to find somewhere to sleep before it got dark. But it was freezing out, she needed to find them somewhere sheltered and out of the cold.

They had been walking for a couple of hours before Opal found the perfect place. It looked like an old abandoned store, she would come back later to make sure that nobody else was there. This place was perfect.

Eventual Opal and Ruby ended up at the park, this was Opal's favorite place to sit and read. She had many fond memories of this place, she remembered her Mom would bring her down here in the summer and they would sit under the big oak tree where she would read to her. She remembered her Mom once saying that if she ever had the oportunity to get away from Chicago she would. Then one day they woke up and she was gone.

That was just over a year ago now, and none of them had heard from her.

They were nearly split up by social services once, but their older sister Jade contacted her dad and said that they were staying with him. They did stay with him for a while but not for ling, he was a drunk and used to be gone for days at a time. So they decided to get out and live on their ownm and up until two weeks ago it seemed to be working for them.

But now Jade was gone and Ruby was sick and Opal was left in the middle of it.

They say that Opal's are unlucky and she was beginning to think that they were right. Wherever she seemed to go something bad wasn't far behind.

* * *

Abby and Carter had both finished their shifts and were making their way over to Ike's. 

"Gosh its freezing out there." Catrter said. He took off his coat and took a seat opposite Abby.

Abby just smiled and nodded her head, she wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come. Carter was about to say something them Abby interuppted him. "Okay, before you say anything let me just say this. About what happened the other day. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Nothing happened." Carter said taking a menu from the center of the table.

"Exactly." Abby laughed uneasily.

An awkward silence followed, they both kept trying to avoid each others eyes.

After a while Carter spoke. "Y'know. I'm sorry too." He reached out his hand and placed it ontop of Abby's.

She started to pull her hand away, but stopped. Since Richard that's all she ever seemed to do, as soon as someone got close she'd push them away. Instead she rested her other hand ontop of his, smiling over to him.

Carter then reached out his free hand over to Abby, pushing a stray hair of hers behind her ear before leaning over and kissing her.

* * *

Opal looked down at her watch, it was just gone 8:30pm. She had been back to check out the abandoned store and nobody else was there. She and Ruby had spent the rest of that day in the park, sitting beneath the big oak tree. 

Opal thought that now would be the perfect time to go there, she gathered up their things and pulled her half sleeping sister up. If they walked fast enough they could be there by 9pm, 9:10pm at the latest. Opal dragged her little sister along.

"I can't walk anymore." Ruby said almost in tears.

Opal ignored her and carried on walking without her figuring that Ruby would soon follow. But when she realized that Ruby wasn't following she stopped. "Ruby come on! Please!" She pleaded. "We need to get inside out of the cold. It'll make you feel better I promise. We're nearly there now."

"I can't Opal my legs hurt and my whole body hurts." Ruby sat down on the sidewalk trying to be brave and hold back the tears.

Opal sat next to her and held onto her hand, she didn't know what to do, She hated to see her little sister suffering. They sat there in silence for a while until it was broken but the rumbling of Ruby's stomach.

"I'll tell you what, if we hurry up and get to where we're staying we'll have some more to eat." Opal stood up.

"Promise?"

Opal nodded her head. As Ruby stood up they both heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you two, get your butts over here!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Jade!" Ruby exclaimed running over to her eldest sister.

"Hey there Ruby Cakes!" Jade said brushing Ruby's hair away from her face. "Rubes you've got yourself a fever there hon."

"She's got bronchitis or something like that, I took her to the ER, but the woman said she needed a parent or guardian to sign for the meds. So I have her a fake phone number and we left."

Jade threw her arms around Opal. "Its okay now babe, I'm here."

"I found us somewhere to stay for tonight." Opal said beckoning for her sisters to follow. Jade bent down lifting Ruby into her arms before following Opal.

"Jeez Opal, how much further?" Jade asked after they had been walking for ten minutes.

"Not much, I promise. Just come quickly."

A few minutes later they arrived at the abandoned store. Jade, Opal and Ruby got in through a broken window round the back.

"I'm impressed sis, this is pretty nice….for a dump." Jade laughed.

Opal put her hands on her hips. "It's not funny Jade, we've had nowhere decent to stay since you went two weeks ago. Where the hell have you been?"

"I told you I went to California to find Mom."

"Did you find her?" Ruby asked looking hopefully up at her eldest sister.

Jade took Ruby's face in her hands and shook her head. "We don't need her anyway Ruby Cakes, she's never done anything to help us." Jade opened up the big bag that she had been carrying. She started unpacking blankets and clean clothes, then she pulled out food; tin cans and bags of chips, candy and right at the bottom was money.

"Where did you get all this from?" Opal asked in amazement.

"Here and there." Jade gave Ruby a bag of chips. "Just don't ask questions Opal. We've got food, we've got money, we're good."

"For now we've got it, but its gonna run out sooner or later." Opal said.

"You've always gotta think ahead, ruin the moment. we're okay for now and I'll think of something when the time comes."

Opal started to arrange the blankets out to sleep on. "That's the thing Jade you won't, then you go for days and we have to make do."

"This time is different I promise." Jade say down on the blankets and beckoned for Opal and Ruby to sit either side of her. Ruby went over and slipped right underneath the covers, laying her head on the pillow she practically fell asleep straight away.

"She's sick Jade and its only going to get worse. I think we should call Mrs. O'Leary." Opal said sitting next to her little sister.

"Mrs. O'Leary! No way, she's the whole reason Mom left in the first place." Jade shouted defensively.

Mrs. O'Leary was their old neighbor, she used to constantly complain to the police and social services about them. But nothing was ever followed up, because as far as everyone could see they were all looked after properly, and their home life was stable. But things were really good until the week before their Mom decided to leave. Then everything was turned upside down. Jade, Opal and Ruby stopped going to school and they slowly began to run out of money. But as far as Jade was concerned right now they were doing just fine.

Opal grabbed her sisters by the arm pulling her into another of the rooms, away from Ruby. "Newsflash Jade! Mom never left because of Mrs. O'Leary, she left because the only person she cared about was herself." Opal yelled.

"What do you know? Your 11, I remember a lot more that you do. Mom used to talk to me. She told me all about what Mrs. O'Leary used to say about her, and about us. Yeah that's right, she used to call us and Mom all sorts of names. Mom was driven out by her, that stupid old woman." Jade sat down and rested her head in her hands. "There's so much you don't even understand, so don't try and act like you're the older sister Opal. Your 11 and you worry way to much." Jade's tone of voice had changed, she was sick of shouting.

"I have too, you never seem to worry about anything. Like you said, I'm only 11 but I'm going to be 12 next week. Plus if I didn't think logically we'd never accomplish anything. You're the oldest Jade, your 16 it should be your job."

Jade got up and pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Y'know your problem Opal, your too smart for your own good."

Opal laughed. They both made their way back to the room where their sister was sleeping.

"Things will be better in the morning. Promise." Jade said before they both settled down to sleep.

* * *

"Crap!" Carter said as he saw the time, he quickly jumped up out of Abby's bed. "Abby quick get up it's 7:30am."

A disgruntled Abby turned over before realizing what Carter said and sitting bolt up right. "Jesus Christ, we're going to be so late."

Abby and Carter both got up and rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

"You did what?" Susan exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." Abby laughed. "It was a kind of a spur of the moment thing."

Susan tried to stop herself from laughing as a big grin spread across her face. "I knew there was something funny going on with you too, you've been weird with each other for a while now."

"Yeah I know, but I hope things work out. Otherwise they'll be ever weirder between us."

"Its that why you were late in this morning?" Susan picked up another chart and walked alongside Abby as they made their way to exam three.

"Yes. We only overslept."

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you Abby, you two are made for each other."

As Abby walked into exam three she stood in the door way as she saw two familiar faces, plus an extra one. A young blonde girl, who looked considerably tidier that the other two.

"That's the lady from before." Ruby whispered to Jade, as she gripped tighter onto her arm.

Abby got closer. "I see you back then." She said softly. Opal just stared at her scuffed shoes. "Are you their guardian?" Abby asked looking at Jade.

"Umm…Ye..Yes. Yes I am." She replied sitting up straight.

"Its okay Susan, I've got it from here." Abby said, she took the chart from her friend. Susan gave Abby a puzzled look before leaving.

"Okay well first I'm going to need names." Abby smiled.

"I'm Jade and this is…"

"Opal and Ruby. I remember. Could I get your last name?"

"It's Brown." Jade replied.

"Okay, I take it you're here about Ruby's cough again?"

Ruby slowly lifted her head and nodded. Abby smiled and lifted the tiny girl from her sisters lap and placed her on the gurney next to Opal. "Okay I'm just going to place this stethoscope on your back to have a listen. Okay?" Ruby nodded her head. Abby warmed it up. Before placing in it on her back. "You remember what to do?"

Ruby nodded her head and slowly breathed in and out.

"Okay Jade, I think Ruby has a chest infection…"

"What? I thought you said it was bronchitis before?" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes I thought that's what she had before, but I think its more of a chest infection now. I'm going to give her some antibiotics and if it hasn't cleared up in a few days either come back here or go to your doctor." Abby scribbled onto a prescription. "Can I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 20." Jade said. It was obvious that she was lying, but Abby wanted to help them. Plus she knew if she could gain their trust she would see them again.

"Okay, well if you'd like to sign here" Abby said handing Jade a pen. "Thank you. And here you go." She handed Jade the prescription.

Jade quickly ushered her two sisters out of the exam room, and they quickly scurried off.

"What's the deal with them?" Susan asked as Abby came out.

"I don't know. But I intend on finding out. At least now I have some names to go on." Abby smiled waving the piece of paper with their names on.

"Oh my god Jade, how can you get away with being 20?" Opal asked laughing.

"Guess I look older than you think I do!. Told you things would be better in the morning, didn't I!" Jade laughed. "Anyway come on lets get this prescription to the pharmacy! And get Ruby Cakes here all better."


End file.
